The present invention relates to golf training devices, and, more particularly, to a weight that is removably attachable to any location on a golf club shaft.
Removable golf club weight training devices are known in the art. A number of these devices are attachable to a shaft of a golf club using various types of mechanisms. Many of these devices are of the type which attach to the golf club shaft only at the lower end of the shaft, i.e., adjacent the head of the golf club. Those devices which can be attached to different areas on the golf club shaft are commonly complicated and require some type of tightening mechanism to fixedly attach the weight to the shaft so that it does not move when the golf club is swung.